


Demon Pox and Warlock Marks

by rottnrotty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Demon Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottnrotty/pseuds/rottnrotty
Summary: At the start of episode 1x13, Maryse and Robert have a talk with Alec about Magnus.  I thought it would have been so perfect if Robert had brought up the Lightwood's experience with Demon Pox from the Infernal Devices series, as a deterrent against dating Downworlders.





	

If there was anything more embarrassing than being in your early twenties and sitting through a sex talk provided by your parents, Alec could not think of it. Wait, scratch that. Having your sister present during the sex talk raised the embarrassment to a whole other level.

Alec had tried interrupting, pleading, and even storming out, but nothing had worked. He was still in Robert’s office, at his parent’s mercy. Alec had come to the conclusion that remaining silent would be the fastest way out of this situation.

At first, most of the comments had been directed at Alec, and his….um….Magnus. He was told in no uncertain terms that:

1\. His parents had never been more disappointed.  
2\. Oh, and did they mention embarrassed? Yes, they had also never been more embarrassed.  
3\. They thought he was going through a “phase”.  
4\. Warlocks were filthy Downworlders.

Alec had always know that his parents held archaic views on Shadowhunter importance in society. Having their prejudices laid out before him in such a blunt way was a little shocking, but not unexpected. Since Valentine’s return, Alec’s notions regarding the rigidity of Shadowhunter law, and the value of the Downworld, had changed drastically. It made him cringe when he thought about what almost happened to Meliorn. He and his friends were different. They would work with Downworlders to ensure peace and happiness for everyone.

Wait, how could Alec forget the last very important point his parents had made? It was the one that stung the most.

5\. Magnus was a slut.

He tried to block out most of what Maryse and Robert were saying, but certain words and phrases still reached him. “Lothario”, “bad reputation”, “degenerate”. Alec knew that his parents were trying to get to him. Obviously someone didn’t live for centuries without having a few sordid incidences in their past. But when Alec thought of Magnus, about how elegant he looked when they first met, and how vulnerable he seemed after Izzy’s trial, and the fire in his eyes when he crashed the wedding, he knew his parents had seriously misjudged the Warlock. Magnus was much more kind and patient toward Alec than he deserved, and certainly more so than his own parents were.

The lecture seemed to be winding down, which was a huge relief. Finally the focus was off of him, and onto warnings about fraternizing with Downworlders in general. Alec noticed that Meliorn’s name had not come up once. Even though Izzy had been included as a lesson against dating beneath her, the point was really to discourage their son away from Magnus Bane.

Finally, there was silence. Alec and Izzy rose from their chairs simultaneously, in a rush to escape the office. However, Robert cleared his throat, and motioned for them to sit. He seemed extremely nervous.

“I need to fill you both in on a shameful part of the Lightwood history,” he gulped. Alec felt like this was the first real, honest emotion that Robert had displayed all day. The lecture itself had seemed stilted and forced, as if there was not much truth to the statements. But this….Alec was intrigued. Isabelle clearly felt the same way, as she reached out and gripped Alec’s hand tightly before leaning forward in her seat.

“Over a century ago, a member of the Lightwood family did the unthinkable,” Robert explained, his voice high-pitched and tinny sounding. “Benedict was his name. He had a beautiful family - two sons, a daughter, and a wife. And he threw at all away. To…uh…fraternize with….demons.” Robert took in a huge gulp of air, and ploughed on before anyone could comment. “Benedict caught a horrible disease, known as Demon Pox, from the uh…unsavoury company he kept. It killed his wife first. Then eventually, it turned Benedict into a demon.”

There was a very long silence. Alec was breathing heavily in and out through his nose, attempting to calm himself. His first instinct was to dismiss the story entirely. But in his heart he knew it was true. There was no way Robert would drag the Lightwood name threw the mud, just to scare his children off of Downworlders.

“Dad,” Alec replied sharply, “I understand your concern. But Downworlders are not demons, and we need to stop treating them that way.  They are our allies in the war against Valentine.”

Still holding Izzy’s hand, he pulled her out of her chair and towards the office door. As they were leaving, he heard Maryse say, “we just want what is best for you both," in a sad voice. Alec replied, “but what you think is best for us would leave us miserable and bitter,” and closed the door tightly behind them.

 

* * *

 

Magnus very rarely felt flustered, but he had to admit, the situation with Alec Lightwood had his head spinning.  Somehow they had moved past casual flirting and innuendo to eye fucking and making out at Alexander's wedding.  A few steps may have been missed along the way, like say, an actual date or two.  It was too late to change things now, and Magnus was glad Alec had made the choice he did at the wedding, but things between them were still alarmingly up in the air.  Magnus was at his loft, Alexander was at the Institute, and Magnus had no idea what should happen now. He had mentioned a date to Alec a couple of times before leaving, so maybe it was up to the Shadowhunter to make the next move?  Heaven knew Magnus was not an overly patient man, and he had not been subtle while chasing Alec up until this point.  But it was probably a little harder on Alexander right now, dealing with family drama and the consequences of coming out in front of most of the Clave.  

The smart thing to do would be to give Alexander some space.

"Hmmm, since when have you played things safe?" Magnus mused to himself.  With a roguish smile on his face, he decisively grabbed his phone and sent a text message.

 

To: Isabelle @4:48 p.m.

Hi Izzy, it's Magnus. How is everything on the home front? I trust that Alec is handling the aftermath of the aborted wedding well?

 

Perfect.  Just a nice, breezy message letting Isabelle know he was worried about them.  And if Izzy decided to get in Alec's face for his obvious lack of communication with Magnus, that was just an added bonus.  

 

To: Magnus @4:51 p.m.

Everything on the home front is great.  Really!  Because what adult wouldn't want to sit through a sex talk provided by her parents, with her (also adult) sibling?  Family bonding at its finest.

 

To: Magnus @4:53 p.m.

Sorry Magnus, I didn't mean to take that out on you.

 

To: Magnus @4:54 p.m.

Hey Magnus, what do you know about Demon Pox?

 

Magnus read through Isabelle's replies as they popped up on his phone with increasing alarm. Because of him, Alec and his sister had been forced to listen to Maryse and Robert spiel on about the birds and the bees?  And this had somehow led to a discussion on Demon Pox?  Magnus was pretty sure what had been implied - get involved with a dirty Downworlder, and you will catch a nasty disease.  FUCK!  Alec was never going to want to see him again after this.

 

* * *

 

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, please tell me that you did not text Magnus Bane about Demon Pox.  Please say you did not tell him about the hideously embarrassing meeting with our parents.  Please."  Alec was staring at his sister, his eyes a mixture of soft pleading and exasperation. 

"Ok, I didn't," was Izzy's easy reply.  At first, Alec felt utterly relieved.  That lasted for about a second, until he realized that the answer had come too fast, and his sister was going out of her way to avoid eye contact.

"Oh Izzy!"  Alec groaned.  "Why?"

Isabelle finally raised her eyes to her brother's.  "Because he asked.  Because he cared how we were.  He cared how YOU were.  I'm sorry Alec, I just snapped.  A man we meet a few weeks ago cares more about how we are feeling than our own parents do.  That's fucked up."

"I know Izzy, I know."  Alec scooted over next to his little sister, and swung one arm around her shoulders.  The relationship between Maryse and her daughter had always been fraught and complicated, but Isabelle had been Robert's little sweetheart for as long as Alec could remember. Being this far out of favour was no doubt hard on her.  As the firstborn, a lot had been expected of Alec from an early age.  Once Jace had arrived in the household, Alec had gotten used to the constant comparisons made between them, and knew he came up lacking in his parent's eyes more often than not.  Maybe the years of being a low level disappointment led Alec to the feelings he was presently having.  That he just didn't give a fuck about what either of his parents thought.

From his perch in the corner of the weapons room, Jace had been silently watching them like a tennis match.  Finally he cleared his throat, and disbelievingly asked, "what the fuck is going on?  Are you guys implying that our parents gave you a 'Downworlders are vile, dirty perverts' anti-sex talk?  And they told you that Downworlders could give you Demon Pox?"

Sometimes Alec forgot just how devoted Jace was to the Lightwood adults. He supposed after being raised by a homicidal maniac for ten years, anything would seem like an improvement.  To be fair, Jace had always been treated exceedingly well by their parents, especially Maryse.  Sometimes better than their own biological children.  Even as Alec justified Jace's actions, he couldn't help feeling hurt that his parabati doubted their story.

Before Alec could formulate a reply, Jace amusedly said, "cause Izzy is right, that is fucked up.  You can't get Demon Pox from Downworlders.  I mean, I've never banged a Warlock or anything, but I've romanced my fair share of Seelies.  More than my fair share actually.  Dude, I'd be a Demon a million times over by now, don't worry."  Jace ended his speech with a huge grin, aimed right at Alec.  

The grin was returned with a watery smile.  Alec was pleased that Jace was on their side, but the bigger problem still hadn't been solved.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Jace asked, cocking his head to the side.  "Magnus is not going to give you Demon Pox."

"Yah, I know Magnus is not going to give me Demon Pox.  I never thought he was!  That's not why I'm upset."  Alec dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Jace, you weren't there.  It was horrible for Alec."  Izzy reached up to the arm Alec had wrapped around her shoulder, and gave his hand a tight squeeze.  "As a brief overview, our parents insinuated that Alec was repulsive and defective because of his sexual orientation and choice of significant other.  They then slut-shamed Magnus, and followed up with threats about STDs."

"Fucking hell," murmured Jace.  "Sorry bro."

"Thanks Jace.  As depressing as it sounds laid out like that, (thank you Izzy for the horrifying summary), there is something else I'm much more worried about.  I never intended Magnus to find out about any of this.  Now he has, and I'm afraid his feelings will be hurt.  That sounds stupid.  It's more than that. Magnus is...Magnus....shit I'm having trouble explaining myself.  Let's just say I think Magnus is amazing, because I can't come up with anything better right now.  What if he starts to doubt that?  Doubt me?  Because he knows how my parents, and let's face it, most Shadowhunters feel about Downworlders. Our whole culture looks down on Warlocks as inferior.  Can you imagine dating someone, and having everyone they associate with judging you?  And we haven't spent much time together.  He can't be sure how I'll react to what my parents said.  He's probably rethinking everything.  I know-"

"ALEC!" Izzy screamed, cutting him off mid-rant.  "Oh Alec, I'm so sorry.  I'm the one that text Magnus, let me fix this."  She already had her phone in her hand.  "Uh, Alec?"  Izzy was chewing on her bottom lip while staring at the screen.  "Magnus actually text me back quite a while ago."  She turned the phone towards her brother.

 

To: Magnus @4:54 p.m.

Hey Magnus, what do you know about Demon Pox?

  

To: Isabelle @5:23 p.m.

Not much my dear.  Sorry.

 

Oh shit.  That reply from anyone else would have been totally normal.  But not from Magnus.  Alec knew he never would have taken that long to text back such a simple answer.  Plus, Magnus was one of the most helpful and supportive people that Alec had ever met.  The fact that the text didn't go on to say something like, "don't worry, I'm sure one of my books contains the information.  Allow me to conduct some research and get back to you," confirmed Alec's suspicions that Magnus was distressed.

"Now what do I do?" Alec asked to himself.

He hadn't expected the others to answer, but Jace did anyway.  "Well Alec, growing up with you, I've noticed that you have two modes.  One is the 'follow the rules, the law is the law' mode, where you overthink everything and justify thoughts and actions by following protocol.  The second is the 'screw this' mode, where you charge ahead and grab what you want, consequences be damned.  I'm pretty sure it was the second mode that led you to Magnus' loft the night we healed Luke, and down the aisle the wrong way towards Magnus at your wedding.  You could sit here for hours and try to come up with the perfect plan, but I don't think that's what you need.  Just jump up and go grab what you want."

Alec felt like he had electricity running through his veins - Jace's words had energized him.  Springing up from his seat, he threw a quick smile over his shoulder at his siblings before running out the door and away from the Institute, towards Brooklyn.

 

* * *

 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was in bed.  It was either that or go partying, and in his present frame of mind, Magnus was pretty sure carousing would lead to alcohol poisoning.  The last time Magnus had gone to bed before 8:00 p.m., his magic had been critically depleted by an astounding act of heroism, and he needed to recuperate.  Oh, but how the mighty had fallen.  Just one more reminder of how thoroughly Alexander Lightwood had invaded his heart.  Damn, how had this happened?  Magnus was an expert at avoiding Nephilim business, and yet here he was, mooning after a Shadowhunter like a lovesick teenager.

A loud knock on the door startled Magnus out of his thoughts.  Who the hell was here so late at night?  Magnus snorted to himself; it was actually only 7:39, and all his friends knew he kept ungodly hours.  It could be just about anyone.  But he was in a lousy mood, so there was no way he was going to answer.

Excpet the knocking continued.  Then progressed to hammering.  Very loud, unrelenting hammering.  Magnus was scared his door might actually break.  As he made his was towards the entry, he howled, "I could turn you into a frog, you know," but his words were lost in the din of banging.  He wrenched the door open, and standing on the other side was Alexander Lightwood, looking (adorably) out of breath and (sexily) dishevelled.  Magnus could only stare.

"Hi Magnus!" Alec beamed.  "Could I come in?  I think we need to talk."  He moved into the loft, gripping Magnus by the shoulders and smiling down at him.  This confident, cheerful version of Alec was not what Magnus had expected after receiving Isabelle's texts. Rooted to the spot, Magnus continued peering at the Shadowhunter in bewilderment.  Alec's smile slowly started to falter and slide off his face.  "Uh, please?" he asked softly.

This brought Magnus out of his frozen state.  "Of course Alexander.  Please come in and sit down."

Despite the invitation, the Shadowhunter stayed where he was, hands still on Magnus' shoulders, gazing into his eyes.  "You look so beautiful," Alec said.  A blush instantly rose to his face, but he ploughed ahead. "I mean, you always look beautiful.  You are beautiful, inside and out.  And glamorous.  But you look beautiful like this too," and he raised his hands to cup Magnus' face, smoothing a thumb under his eye.

Magnus briefly wondered if he could die from the sudden swelling he felt in his heart.  Then he realized the meaning behind the words - he had taken off his makeup, and Alec was seeing him for the first time in his natural state.  Well, the cat was really out of the bag now.  And speaking of cat...

"Thank you Alexander."  He smiled back at the young Shadowhunter.  "I have to admit, you are constantly surprising me."  Turning and walking towards the sitting area, he beckoned Alec to follow him.  "Now I have something pressing to discuss with you.  I am half Demon, and-".

"By the Angel, I know that Magnus," Alec cut him off mid sentence, and was in such a rush to get his words out, he was practically tripping over his own tongue.  "And I don't care.  Really!  I am so sorry if Izzy's texts upset you.  Please know that whatever you might hear my parents, or other Shadowhunters say, it is no reflection on how I feel."

"Well, I did kind of figure that out when you showed up here and nearly smashed my door in, but it is nice to hear none the less."  Magnus pushed Alec down onto the couch, and took a seat next to him.  "You need to let me finish.  I am half Demon, and like all Warlocks, I have a mark that identifies me as such due to my Demon parent.  Before we go any further, I think it is only fair to show you my mark.  I take care to use a glamour the majority of the time, but if you are not able to accept this part of me, I fear it would never work out between us.  You would not be the first person to reject me for this reason."  Magnus hadn't meant to sound quite so vulnerable, but Alec just brought out that side of him.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, Magnus turned his face up and let the glamour drop.

 

* * *

  

He knew he was staring, by Alec couldn't help it.  Magnus just looked so alluring with those cat eyes.  How had he gotten so lucky?  This man, this exotic, fascinating, tantalizing man, who had an inherent mistrust of Shadowhunters, had chosen him, Alec Lightwood.  A closeted, grumpy, and socially awkward Nephilim.  Sometimes it was almost too much to believe. 

Alec could feel Magnus waiting for him to say or do something.  He slowly reached up with both hands, brushing his thumbs over Magnus' eyebrows and down along his cheekbones, until he was cupping his face again.  "I guess you don't remember, but I already knew about your Warlock mark.  I heard that Circle member talking about adding your cat eyes to his collection.  We fought him off together, when we first met.  It has never been an issue for me.  But I am so touched that you showed me.  My wildest dreams could never have done this moment justice."

"You dream about me, with my cat eyes?" Magnus choked out.

"Yes Magnus.  I dream and think about you all the time. That's what I came here to say."   _Here goes mode number two, take charge and grab what I want_ , thought Alec.  He had already laid himself on the line in front of his family and the Clave by choosing Magnus so publicly at the wedding.  Might as well go for broke.  "Since we met, you have continually made it clear that you have feelings for me, although I'm sometimes left wondering if I deserve it.  I know I haven't been as forthcoming with you.  I thought I was destined for a life of loneliness, married to someone I didn't love, all with the aim of being a good Shadowhunter and upholding the family name.  That was my path.  Until you came along.  You were so sure of yourself, you knew exactly who you were and didn't apologize for it.  I found myself thinking of you more and more.  I even worked at finding excuses to speak with you, or visit you.  I don't know what made you show up at my wedding yesterday, after I had pushed you away so much recently, but I will be thankful you did for the rest of my life."  It was the longest speech Alec had ever made, and he hoped with all his heart that it made sense.

His hands were still cupping Magnus' jaw, and they were gazing into each other's eyes.  Suddenly Magnus' face broke into an enormous smile, his eyes crinkling up in the corners.  It was the most adorable yet sensual thing that Alec had ever seen.  With Shadowhunter reflexes, he lunged forward and smashed his lips to Magnus' mouth.  He kissed Magnus with everything he had, until he needed to break for air.  Just like at the wedding, Magnus chased his lips.  The simple gesture filled Alec with longing and bliss. They sat for several moments, smiling at each other like idiots, before Alec leaned forward and licked Magnus' bottom lip, while wrapping an arm around him to pull their bodies closer together. The kiss started out slow, with teasing lips and tentative tongues.  Alec felt the urge to speed things up, to push forward, but he swallowed it back.  This wasn't like the wedding.  Here in Magnus' loft, they had no audience, they were totally alone.  They had all the time in the world.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Alec asked.  When their mouths had parted, Magnus took the opportunity to gently nibble on Alec's neck, right over his deflect rune.  His head was swimming, and Alec was practically delirious, it felt so good.

Magnus smiled into the hollow by Alec's collarbone, and replied, "I can't think of anything I would enjoy more, Alexander."  Hearing Magnus purr his full name lit a fire in Alec's stomach.  Leaning himself back on the couch, he reached up and wrapped his hands around Magnus' neck and in his hair, and pulled him down.  Once Magnus' body was blanketing his, Alec arched his head up to initiate another kiss.

"I want us to kiss like this all night," Alec whispered.

And so they did.  Or at least into the early hours of the morning.  When the sun started coming up over Brooklyn, two bodies lay entwined on a couch, a tangle of legs and arms, sound asleep.  Magnus with his head on Alec's shoulder, Alec with his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus, gentle smiles on their faces.  They had both fallen asleep thinking that it was the best night either one of them could remember having.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any mistakes are mine, please let me know if you find any.


End file.
